Will You Give Me a Chance?
by Yasuyasu Tenshi
Summary: Songfic: Seto awaits in the dark for a chance at Joey's heart. Finally he gets the chance.... [SetoJoey]


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the song: He Don't Love you like I love You by David Bedingfield  
  
Author Notes: This story is my best so far and if you don't like it please tell me how I can improve my writing! Oh this is in Seto's POV  
  
******************  
  
----- He don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't want to have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you ---  
  
It was their anniversary and I was invited, only because of Mokuba. I would have been locked up in my office with my work and a cup of coffee. I don't know why I am here but I'm sitting in his house, in his chair and in his company.  
  
I watch the blonde as he sits in the lap of his white haired lover. I watch him smile that innocent smile, jealousy roaring up in me. He now starts to kiss the delicate skin of the blonde, slowly up the side to his cheek then onward to his forehead. Finally to his lips, making it long and sweet.  
  
"Joey lets go be alone," Bakura, whispered to Joey his lips softly touching his ears. I close my eyes trying not to scream. I had to get out of here. They were halfway down the hallway, hanging on each other when I stood up sending my cup crashing to the floor. Everyone turned to me turned towards me, shock written across their faces. Good. Except Joey he had a look of hurt.  
  
Ignoring everyone's protests I left, slamming the door and my cloak swinging behind me. I don't know where to go now, but all I knew I had to get away from the one who stole my heart.  
  
--- Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
  
Tell me to silence my heart  
  
Tell me we've been here before  
  
And I will walk away from your love ---  
  
I don't know how I mustered up the courage to go to school but I did. Everywhere I turned there you are but every time he's with you. Hanging around like your master. I want you to my puppy; I want to be your master. I'll treat you right.  
  
"Seto," I jump as you say my name, I stare at you wanting to take you in my arms. I close my eyes and then reopened them.  
  
"Yes dog," I put the coldness back in my voice. Why can't I tell you my secret or give you a clue? How I want to be in your arms, how I want to give you the kisses and not that baka tomb raider.  
  
Then I notice the bruise near your temple, still black and blue. I run my fingers over it and feel you shudder under my touch. "Puppy what happened?" I asked the coldness gone. He just starred probably not knowing what to say.  
  
"Nothing," he turns to leave but I grabbed his arm in a gentle grip.  
  
"Tell me," I growled. If Bakura did this I swear he will never see the light of day again. He jerks his arm away not turning to face me. I watch him walk away, seeing the tears in eyes makes my heart break. I to leave not knowing what to do...so confused.  
  
--- For there is a wall between you and I  
  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
  
I've been watching it all  
  
I seen you cry  
  
And I just gotta tell you tonight ---  
  
I sit in the park, my laptop off. I came out here to get away from Mokuba and his friends. I had work to do but my mind keeps wondering to him. "God dam it!" I yelled to no one but myself. I can't get him out of mind, always I see him even when he isn't here. I even hear that soft voice; I hear it now. My head snapped up, I do hear it but hurt rings in it.  
  
"No!" I hear the puppy cry. I look towards the lake and sure enough he's there. He's on the ground crying a red mark on his face. Bakura towering over him.  
  
"Now get it through you head...I used you!" Bakura smiled, saying the last three words slowly savoring it. He picked Joey up the collar and threw him into the lake. He was there then he was gone.  
  
"Joey!" I screamed. I ran full lengths passed Bakura, who was now laughing, and dove into the murky waters of the lake. It was hard to see but I could see his outline, I grabbed him around the waist and surfaced. I laid him on the bank then pushed myself out of the water.  
  
"Joey?" I said his name slowly, shaking him. He didn't move, "JOEY!" I cried slamming my fist on his stomach. His eyes opened, turned his head, and coughed up water. He turns towards me a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Seto why?" I didn't answer him because I was storming off towards the laughing tomb raider. Bakura stopped as he saw me coming.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled angrily. My fist found his face, breaking his nose instantly. "You!" he yelled also slamming his fist into mine. I didn't care about the blood as I round house kicked him and sent him flying into a nearby cherry blossom. He didn't move.  
  
----- He don't love you like I love you  
  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
  
He don't want to have your children  
  
He don't wanna build his life around you ---  
  
After the fight Joey was more distant than ever. Keeping away from his friends and especially me. I caught him looking at me several times but he always breaks it quick. I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not the guilty one.  
  
Now Bakura on the other hand should be dead for breaking the heart of my puppy. I could never do the actual killing; I'm cold and stubborn but not a murderer. Ryou on the other hand might have done it, we all thought he was going to slice Bakura's throat open when he heard about what happened. I smiled at the thought of the Hikari with a knife standing over his scared Yami.  
  
--- Tell me your heart is a liar  
  
Tell me you're not what I know you are  
  
All that a man could desire  
  
And he doesn't know Darling, what he's got  
  
But I would treasure you  
  
If you give me a chance  
  
I will make you smile  
  
I will give you a love that's true  
  
But he don't love you like I love you... ---  
  
"What are you smiling about Seto?" yet again I jump when I hear his voice, why does he always come at the right time. My heart quickened as he sat down next to me and smiled.  
  
"Things," I dropped the smile and went back to my laptop, writing nonsense things.  
  
He stayed silent for a while, and then he spoke. "I wanted to say thanks for saving me and being there," he got up and turned to leave when I didn't look up.  
  
"Will you give me a chance?" I asked.  
  
--- So why can you not see  
  
The place in your heart that was  
  
Made for me  
  
Why must you hide yourself away  
  
And why must you fight  
  
The way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
  
Take a chance and give your heart to me ---  
  
"What?" he asked looking at me; I can feel his eyes on me.  
  
"Will you give me a chance at your heart?" I asked again. I looked up into his eyes, pleading with them.  
  
"Seto," he rolled my name over his tongue, he knew what I was asking.  
  
"I love you Joey Wheeler. I always have," I had finally did it, I had finally admitted my feelings.  
  
"Oh Seto!" tears erupted from his eyes as I took him into my arms. I knew they were happy tears, they were staining my shirt, but I didn't care. I finally had my love in my arms. "Ashiteru Seto."  
  
"Ashiteru Joey." I just let the words escape from my mouth when a pain shot through me in my back. The last thing I remember was Joey's screams and Bakura's high-pitched laughter.  
  
Bakura had shot me.  
  
******************  
  
Ashiteru: I love you  
  
You think I'm going to leave you off here and keep you wondering if he dies or not? Your right!!!  
  
Not! I would never do that! Wait to the sequel! 


End file.
